Una historia más
by SnDr NeMy
Summary: Fanfic que habla de una relación no muy agradable entre Harry y Hermione. Universo alterno. Un solo capitulo. Dejen rewievs por favor.


Historia en la que Harry, Ron y Hermione no viven en el mundo mágico aunque los nombres aparezcan en la historia, Hogwarts es un internado mixto...

Mi historia es la vuestra 

Hermione pensaba en lo que había pasado en estos últimos días, ella y Harry, ella y Ron. ¿Por qué se dio cuenta tan tarde? ¿Por qué no hizo nada? Esas eran las preguntas que cruzaban su mente y ella sabia la respuesta y por eso lloraba...

Todo empezó en el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de que Ron era algo más que un amigo para ella. Al principio todo iba muy bien hasta que un día decidieron hacer una escapada nocturna a casa de una amiga que tenían en Hogsmeade, Atenea. Hermione no hacia mucho que conocía a Atenea pero enseguida le cayó bien y se hicieron grandes amigas o al menos desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Esa noche todo cambió para Hermione, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía y dormir junto a Ron le provocaba un sentimiento doloroso y placentero a la vez. A partir de ese día todo fue muy mal, ella sentía que él no la quería pero Atenea siempre la animaba a que siguiera que todo iba bien. Quizás para Atenea todo iba bien pero para ella no, Atenea conoció a su novio Marc y Hermione hizo que estuvieran juntos aún sabiendo las posibles consecuencias... Todo iba hacia delante, el futuro diario estaba cada día más cerca, pronto empezarían las vacaciones de Navidad... Hermione, Ron, Atenea, Marc y todos los amigos salían de fiesta los sábados por la noche a una discoteca que había cerca del internado y allí conoció a Harry. Harry era un viejo conocido de Hermione aunque ella no se acordaba de él... Hermione se empezó a olvidar de Ron pero no hasta el punto de dejarle de querer hasta que Harry le dejó claro lo que sentía por ella. Ella tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar entre Harry y ella pero aún así se enamoró de él.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo hasta que llegó la fiesta de fin de año... Todo el mundo estaba feliz pero ella no, había perdido a sus mejores amigos, a Ron y tenía miedo a perder a Akira y Eileen por culpa de todo esto, en fin, entre pensamiento y pensamiento ya estaba vestida para la fiesta, allí estaría Harry y ella iría como una chica nueva, con un nuevo look, se sentía diferente aunque su aspecto no lo dijera todo.

El momento estaba encima, ella iba a entrar por la puerta cuando vio a Harry a la derecha de la entrada y fue a saludarle... Todo iba bien, ella le quería y él a ella aunque el tiempo diría lo que podía pasar entre ellos. La noche transcurría Harry se acercaba a bailar con ella, iba más bebido de lo normal, pero ella confiaba en él. Tanto se confió que al final se dio cuenta de que se estaba besando con otra, delante de sus narices, el mundo de ella se desvanecía quería llorar y gritar, incluso morirse, pero no iba a permitir que él lo viera todo. Lo vigiló momento a momento y cuando estaba solo se dirigió a él y le susurró:  
- Felicidades veo que te has olvidado de mí pronto.

Él le cogió de un brazo e intento explicarse, pero ella se soltó

Déjame quieres, no me toques.

Todo le iba mal esa noche, se sentía inútil, se sentía desgraciada, pero no lo aparentaba. Siguió bailando y él se acercó a ella y le preguntó si podían hablar un momento a solas... ella accedió. Le dijo tantas cosas, se creyó tantas mentiras, le quería demasiado pero le volvió a fallar.

Todo sigue igual hasta hoy, esta noche saldrá de marcha con Eileen y el futuro dirá que va a pasar.

Una vez en la discoteca se encontró con él, bailaron pegados, todo fue genial, ella creía que todo iba a cambiar y así fue, pero no como ella deseaba en un principio.

Esa semana se la pasó pensando en esa noche, en esos abrazos, esas caricias, esos besos, esas palabras y esas manos… Llegó el viernes, y ante el asombro de todos sus diferencias con Ron se acabaron, todo volvía a su cauce. Ese sábado fueron todos juntos a la discoteca, Harry también estaba allí, y lo que le dijo fue demasiado para ella.

La otra noche fue un error, si yo me enrollara contigo seria un error, lo nuestro es un error.

Se aguantó las ganas de llorar y disfrutó de la noche, de la compañía, de la felicidad que le hacia sentir el estar con sus amigos y lo olvidó.

Pasaron las semanas y fue olvidando todo lo que tuvo que ver con él, sus mensajes ya no le producían ninguna sensación, no sentía nada hacia esa persona, ni siquiera odio.

Empezaron las clases de nuevo, llegaron nuevos alumnos y quizás también una nueva oportunidad para ella.

Siguió saliendo, siendo ella misma, madurando y creciendo en su interior.

Un día, Eileen le confesó que estaba con Ron, ella se alegro por ellos y decidió que era una buena razón para salir de la ciudad e ir a una discoteca nueva.

Ella iba muy bonita, con su pelo largo liso, vestía una minifalda negra y un jersey precioso que le había regalado Ron. Ese día pensaba triunfar. Ron le presentó a muchos chicos, aunque ella solo recordaba el nombre de dos. Se giró hacia la barra y apareció él, y que descarado era, le estaba mirando el escote, no podía creérselo, era su día, ¿qué hacia él allí, no fue el último encuentro de la noche, pese a todo, ella no sintió nada hacia él y se fue tranquila de su lado, no sin antes demostrarle quien era ella y que se había perdido.

Desde ese día ella sueña con un chico de hermosos ojos que jamás será suyo, pero no hay más remedio, en los sueños todo es posible, incluso el amor…

FIN

Bueno, es mi último fanfic, ya se que no es muy bueno pero a servido para que me libre de algunos sentimientos que llevaba muy dentro. Este fic se lo dedico a Adrián (mi tigre), a Evita (mi sol, siempre puedes contar conmigo) y a la parejita que sale en el fic como Ron y Eileen.


End file.
